Nothing But a Voyeur
by SaturnineSunshine
Summary: Sort of throw back to All About My Brother but in Season 4 Futureland. And of course a very much Chair fic, though it may not seem like it."I love you. No matter what you do. Who you like. Whose boyfriend kisses you."


**A/N**: I was rewatching the first season and this quote just made me want to write. It's obviously in the fourth season somewhere and it's really short. I just wanted to write it, even though it's not my best work.

**Summary**: I love you. No matter what you do. Who you like. Whose boyfriend kisses you.

**Disclaimer**: Quotes from 1x16 and pretty much everything belongs to GG.

_

* * *

_

_I love you. No matter what you do. Who you like. Whose boyfriend kisses you._

_-Serena_

_-1.16, All About My Brother_

"You look..."

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't even try it, Bass."

"What exactly is it I'm not supposed to try?"

At that exact moment, Eric van der Woodsen could feel like nothing but a voyeur. Because that was exactly what he was. He was ironically the voyeur while watching Chuck Bass which was unheard of. Because you couldn't look upon Chuck and Blair without walking in on something that you were never supposed to. It was all wrong.

Eric hesitated anyway.

Blair Waldorf was standing in the back room of the Upper East Side party, smoothing the imaginary creases in her inappropriately red dress in a full length mirror. Eric could only imagine how Chuck had found himself to be there.

But he didn't really want to.

Chuck placed his hands firmly around her hips, attempted to gain a reaction. He always did it best as Blair spun in his arms, finding herself trapped by a cage named Chuck Bass.

"Stop it," Blair said. "Please."

"Would that be The Queen Herself I hear begging?" he sneered, nearing her. She averted her face, casting her eyes away.

"Don't do this."

"Do what?" he breathed on her. She caught his jaw firmly in her hand.

"You're someone's boyfriend, Bass."

"I remember," he answered. "I used to be yours."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Yours," he answered coolly. "I didn't ask to be tempted by you."

"And I didn't ask to fall in love with a lecherous narcissist."

"Fall in love as in 'I'm so glad that's past tense' or fall in love as in 'I wish he would leave his girlfriend already for me because that's entirely plausible?'"

"Neither."

If it was possible, he pressed himself even closer to her. "You sure?"

Blair closed her eyes and Eric wasn't exactly sure what was happening, but Chuck seemed to have her at some sort of disadvantage. So much that he slid his hands up her arms easily and into her hair, pulling her face to his so he could kiss her deeply.

Her eyes were still closed when he drew himself away, causing him to chuckle with mirth. Her eyes snapped open and before Eric realized what she had done, a welt was growing on the side of his brother's face.

"Don't do that again," she warned, pushing him away.

"You were enjoying it there for a minute," he taunted, watching her leave. "I think my girlfriend is going to have problems with my ex abusing me. No matter how you're the only one who knows how much I like it rough."

Blair hesitated at the door. "Screw you."

"I know you wish you could."

"Yeah, Bass?" Blair asked, mockery entering her tone so much that Chuck paused. "And what about you?"

"Eva is more than enough," he responded so tersely that Eric could easily tell exactly what he was hiding. And judging form the triumphant look on Blair's face, so could she.

"Is that so?" she prodded. "Then why does it look like your neck is about to snap from refraining from looking at me every day?"

Chuck didn't answer, but the darkening in his eyes was answer enough. Blair knew that look of lust. She dreamed of it every night. And she knew that he did too.

"When you're together in the back of your limo," Blair added before leaving, "try not to think of me too hard when you try to get it up for her."

Eric watched tensely as she left Chuck. He stared after her but there wasn't a look of anger gracing his features. He knew how much the older man missed her. It was then that Eric had realized Blair hadn't gotten far at all. On the other side of the wall, he watched Blair lean against it, her chest heaving from the effort. Eric wouldn't wish it on anyone.

"I'm glad it was you who saw us and not Humphrey," Blair sighed in relief. "Or, God forbid, Eva."

"You knew I was watching the whole time?" Eric asked, nearing her cautiously.

"No," she smiled tightly. "But I figured it from that disgusted look from your face."

"I'm not disgusted," Eric assured her. "Funnily enough, I have been in a similar situation."

"Really?" Blair asked skeptically. "Your boyfriend slept with Jenny Humphrey then went and got himself shot, only to come back with a cane and a French blonde twig of a girlfriend to find that he's still in love with you?"

"No," Eric grinned. "But I did have a boyfriend that was with Jenny Humphrey." Blair laughed at the recollected memory.

"My condolences," Blair said, rising to her feet.

"He still loves you, you know," Eric said. Blair's limbs stiffened as she looked away.

"It doesn't matter," Blair answered. "because either way, it's insulting to watch him with her."

"Did you even consider how insulted he felt when he saw you with Cameron Rugby?"

"You even sound like him now," Blair smirked.

"It's the price I pay for playing the go-between," he answered.

"Are you glad I destroyed Asher?" Blair asked pensively.

"Absolutely," Eric answered. "I haven't thought of him since."

"I don't want anyone to hurt Chuck," she answered. "Even after everything that's happened... I wish I knew who did that to him."

"And that's how I know he still loves you," Eric said.

"Why?"

"Because he feels the same way about you."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Blair answered, walking back towards the party. Chuck still hadn't exited the back room.

"Was what happened in there not proof enough for you?"

"I get that he's your brother, but do you really have to be on his side all the time?" Blair asked.

"I'm on the side that's right."

Blair laughed and for this, he was glad.

"And you know we're all on your side and not hers," Eric reminded her.

"Good," Blair smiled good naturedly as the throng of party-goers surrounded them. "Then there will be no collateral damage when he finds that ring."

"Ring," Eric repeated, though knowing exactly what she was talking about. She just shrugged and approached a faceless elitist, laughing and putting her hand on his arm.

She was aware of the dark eyes that narrowed at her.


End file.
